Lista gier fabularnych - według dat wydania
Lista gier fabularnych - według dat wydania, to spis gwiezdno-wojennych gier fabularnych i należących do nich publikacji oparty o daty ich wydania. Lista należy do serii spisów źródeł. Spis gier fabularnych i ich części składowych według daty wydania Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (West End Games) 1987 *Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game **Rebel Breakout *The Star Wars Sourcebook 1988 *Battle for the Golden Sun **Battle for the Golden Sun (przygoda SWRPG) *Strike Force: Shantipole **Strike Force: Shantipole (przygoda SWRPG) *Tatooine Manhunt **Tatooine Manhunt (przygoda SWRPG) *Star Wars Campaign Pack **Tests of The Godking: A Short Adventure **The Long Shot Campaign ***Adventure Outline One: Tests of The Godking ***Adventure Outline Two: The Heat of Freedom ***Adventure Outline Three: Assault on Repair Station M13 ***Adventure Outline Four: The Plant ***Adventure Outline Five: Lens Reekeene is Missing 1989 *Imperial Sourcebook *The Star Wars Rules Companion **To Free the Forgotten *Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope *Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin *Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back *Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races *Crisis on Cloud City **Crisis on Cloud City (przygoda SWRPG) *Otherspace **Otherspace (przygoda SWRPG) *Otherspace II: Invasion **Otherspace II: Invasion (przygoda SWRPG) *Riders of the Maelstrom **Riders of the Maelstrom (przygoda SWRPG) *Scavenger Hunt **Scavenger Hunt (przygoda SWRPG) *Starfall **Starfall (przygoda SWRPG) 1990 *Rebel Alliance Sourcebook *Black Ice **Black Ice (przygoda SWRPG) *Galaxy Guide 5: The Return of the Jedi *Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters *Death in the Undercity **Death in the Undercity (przygoda SWRPG) *The Isis Coordinates **The Isis Coordinates (przygoda SWRPG) *The Game Chambers of Questal **The Game Chambers of Questal (przygoda SWRPG) 1991 *Death Star Technical Companion *Cracken's Rebel Field Guide *Domain of Evil **Domain of Evil (przygoda SWRPG) *Planets of the Galaxy: Volume One *Star Wars Gamemaster's Kit **The Bissillirus Campaign ***Changing The Balance ***Rebel Enslaved! ***Return to Bundim ***Going My Way? ***Blades and Blasters ***Breakthrough in Bissillirus ***All Our Sins Remembered ***Showdown (Miniatures Battle) *Graveyard of Alderaan **Graveyard of Alderaan (przygoda SWRPG) 1992 *Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (2 wyd.) *Heir to the Empire Sourcebook *Star Wars Gamemaster Screen *Planets of the Galaxy: Volume Two *Mission to Lianna **Mission to Lianna (przygoda SWRPG) *Planet of the Mists **Planet of the Mists (przygoda SWRPG) *The Abduction **Abduction of Crying Dawn Singer (przygoda SWRPG) *The Politics of Contraband **The Politics of Contraband **The Art of Betrayal **Free Time **The Right Place... **Easy Money 1993 *Planets of the Galaxy: Volume Three *Dark Force Rising Sourcebook *Death Star Technical Companion (2 wyd.) *Dark Empire Sourcebook *Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook *Movie Trilogy Sourcebook *Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook **Tales of the Smoking Blaster *Wanted by Cracken *Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley **Spice Runner's Gamble **A Rebel Agent **Scavengers' Race **The Edge of Fashion **A Bith Saved Is A Bith Learned *Galaxy Guide 8: Scouts **The Prize *Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim *Supernova **Infiltration **The Mynock Conspiracy **Triple Cross **The Evacuation of Jatee **The Beginning of the End *Twin Stars of Kira **The Package **Den of Spies **For a Few Kilotons More **Treasure Hunt **Operation Pet Show **Freedom Strike Seltos **The Iskallon Factor 1994 *The Last Command Sourcebook *Star Wars Sourcebook (2 wyd.) *Rebel Alliance Sourcebook (2 wyd.) *Cracken's Rebel Operatives *Creatures of the Galaxy *The Star Wars Planets Collection *Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races (2 wyd.) *Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters (2 wyd.) **A Minos Campaign ***Getting Started ***Cairn's Flying Circus ***The Eliad Connection ***The Revolt of Minos Cluster ***Operation Chaos *Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters **Two for the Price of One *Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations *Classic Campaigns (przedruk) *Adventure Journal 1 (magazyn) **The Spira Regatta **The Quality of Mercy **Stranded **Smuggler’s Log **Wanted by Cracken **Glah Ubooki’s Strange & Wondrous Imports **Lan Barell *Adventure Journal 2 (magazyn) **You’re in The Army Now! **The Way of The Yrashu **The Prophecy **Smuggler’s Log **Wanted by Cracken **The Free-Trader’s Guide to Sevarcos **Rebel Privateers! **Recon & Report: The Jouney to Coruscant **A World to Conquer *Adventure Journal 3 (magazyn) **Smuggler’s Log **Wanted by Cracken **The Business of Bacta **The Pentastar Alignment **Blasters for Hire **Outlaw Battle Armor *Adventure Journal 4 (magazyn) **Enemies for Life **Loyalties **A Deal Gone Sour **Smuggler’s Log **Wanted by Cracken **Cracken's Rebel Field Guide **It’s a Gambler’s Life 1995 *Adventure Journal 5 (magazyn) **Wind Raiders of Taloraan **Smuggler’s Log **A Buyer’s Guide To Alternative Starships **Stand and Deliver **Smugglers of The Outer Rim **Zirtran’s Anchor *Adventure Journal 6 (magazyn) **Relic **The Cure **Wanted by Cracken **Scouts’ Dispatch **The Greel Wood Haven **Swoop Gangs *Adventure Journal 7 (magazyn) **A Taste of Adventure ***Rebel Escape ***The Battle for Gap Nine ***Silent Fury ***Countdown to Disaster **The Kaal Connection **The History of R-Series Astromech Droids **Smuggler’s Log **Cracken’s Rebel Operative **Into The Core Worlds **Old Corellian: A Guide for Curious Scholar *Adventure Journal 8 (magazyn) **Counterstrike **Black Curs Blues ***Storms Over Moorja ***Crystal Intrigue ***Platt's Rescue **Wanted by Cracken **The Gree Enclave **The Yard of Opportunity **Scouts’ Dispatch *Alliance Intelligence Reports *Flashpoint! Brak Sector *Galladinium's Fantastic Technology: Guns and Gear *Goroth: Slave of the Empire *Heroes & Rogues *Platt's Starport Guide *Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope (2 wyd.) *Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin (2 wyd.) **S.O.S. - Plague! **Corusca Caper **Operation Recovery **Lost and Found **Repair Funds **Miser's Treasure *Galaxy Guide 5: The Return of the Jedi (2 wyd.) *Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens - Enemies and Allies *The DarkStryder Campaign **The DarkStryder Campaign Book **The DarkStryder Adventure Book ***Omens ***Artifact of Aaris ***Death is Remotely Possible ***Shintel Downtime ***Crisis ***Traitor in Our Midst *Classic Adventures: Volume 1 (RPG) (przedruk) *Classic Adventures: Volume 2 (RPG) (przedruk) 1996 *Classic Adventures: Volume 3 (RPG) (przedruk) *The Kathol Outback **Plant Food **Little Empires **Wildfire **The Masters of Exocron **Galaxy's Edge *The Kathol Rift **Harm's Way **Rogue Elements **Waystation **Home **Showdown *Endgame **Endgame *Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game: Second Edition - Revised and Expanded *The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook *Gamemaster Screen - Revised *The Jedi Academy Sourcebook *Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide *Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook *Tales of the Jedi Companion *The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook *Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back (2 wyd.) *Operation: Elrood **Operation: Elrood (kampania SWRPG) ***Industrial Intrigue ***The Fixer, the Spy, and the Chud ***Death of a Star Destroyer *Adventure Journal 9 (magazyn) **Droids Defiant **Death Hunter **Fizzi’s Slightly Used Starships **Repulsortank Battlefield **ISB Intercepts *Adventure Journal 10 (magazyn) **Cracken’s Rebel Field Guide **Wanted by Cracken **Cracken’s Rebel Operatives **A Free-Trader’s Guide to The Planets **Toria Tell’s Droid Journal **Alliance Inteligence Report: TIE Fighters *Adventure Journal 11 (magazyn) **The Farrimmer Cafe **The Ando Project **Smuggler’s Log **Alien Encounters **Cracken’s Rebel Operatives *Assignment: Decoy 1997 *Adventure Journal 12 (magazyn) **Heroes Need Not Apply **Festival of The High Winds **Imperial Garrisons **Shape Shifters *Adventure Journal 13 (magazyn) **Alien Encounters **Scouts’ Dispatch **ISB Intercepts **Cynabar’s Droids Datalog *Adventure Journal 14 (magazyn) **From The Files of Corellia Antilles **Alien Encounters **Cynabar’s Droids Datalog (version 4.7.220) *Adventure Journal 15 (magazyn) **Alien Encounters **Special Military Unit Intelligence Update **ISB Intercepts **Tasariq The Crystal Planet *Best of the Adventure Journal Issues 1-4 (przedruk) *The Black Sands of Socorro *Classic Adventures: Volume 4 (RPG) (przedruk) *Cracken's Threat Dossier *Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids *Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear *Mos Eisley Adventure Set **Vested Interest **There's Many a Slip Betwixt Cup and Lip **Harvest Day **The Passage From Perdition *Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition *No Disintegrations **Gone to Ground **Abregado-Rae Intrigue **Seregar Turnabout **The Black Sphere **Elusive *Pirates & Privateers *Platt's Smugglers Guide *Player's Guide to Tapani *Rules of Engagement: The Rebel SpecForce Handbook *Secrets of the Sisar Run **Running the Sisar **A Black Sun Campaign ***The Hijackers ***The Treasure of Ancients ***Take Me Out At the Ball Game **The Barani Conspiracy ***Hunting the Hunter ***Sedri Intrigue ***Code-breaker *Stock Ships *Wretched Hives of Scum and Villainy *Tapani Sector Instant Adventures **The Mecetti File **The Bacta Heist **Lost Destiny **Blood Inheritance **The Event of the Season *Instant Adventures **The Argovia Strike **Agent Nallok Is Missing **Heavy Lifting **Into the Heat of Battle **Family Problems **Meltdown **New Recruits and Rebel Guns **The Treasure of Celis Mott **Operation: Shadowstrike *Lords of the Expanse **Lords of the Expanse - Sector Guide **Lords of the Expanse - Gamemaster Guide **Lords of the Expanse - Campaign Guide ***Hunting Grounds ***Calandra ***Procopian Intrigues ***Mrlsst ***The Gathering Storm ***Assault on The Torpedo Sphere ***The Tapani Campaign *Introductory Adventure Game **Introductory Adventure Game - Narrators Booklet ***Assault on Edan Base **Introductory Adventure Game - Players Booklet **Introductory Adventure Game - Adventure Book ***Defeated! ***Salvation on Silver-Tipped Wings ***The Convoy ***Bright Light, Empty City ***Hope Falling ***Vindication 1998 *Alien Encounters *Hideouts & Strongholds *The Far Orbit Project **The Far Orbit Campaign ***Preparing for War ***The Hijacking of Shipment 1037 ***The Capture of Coh Veshiv ***The Rival ***The Trap ***Raid on Brentaal ***Hunter/Hunted ***The Grand Prize *Classic Adventures: Volume 5 (RPG) (przedruk) *The Darkstryder Campaign Deluxe (ponowne wydanie poszczególnych publikacji projektu) *Adventure Journal 16 (anulowany) **Smuggler’s Log **Corellian Translines **The Garos System *Adventure Journal 17 (anulowany) *Adventure Journal 18 (anulowany) Star Warriors: Starfighter Combat in the Star Wars Universe 1987 *Star Wars: Star Warriors **Winning the Game **The Dogfight **The Ground Attack **The Convoy **Star Destroyers **Asteroids **Attack on the Death Star Lightsaber Dueling Pack 1988 *Lightsaber Dueling Pack - Darth Vader *Lightsaber Dueling Pack - Luke Skywalker Starfighter Battle Book: X-wing vs TIE Interceptor 1989 *Starfighter Battle Book: X-wing *Starfighter Battle Book: TIE Interceptor Star Wars - Live-Action Adventures 1996 *Live-Action Adventures **The Shard of Alderaan *Gamemaster Toolkit: Live-Action Adventures **The Disgruntled Patron **The Imperial Assassin **Precipitator of Doom **The Search for Stoneheart Invasion of Theed: Adventure Game 2000 *Invasion of Theed Adventure Game: Rulebook *Invasion of Theed Adventure Game: Adventures Book *Star Wars Gamer 1 **Peril in The Ionosphere *Star Wars Gamer 2 **The Predators *Battle in the Streets! 2001 *A Night At Tosche Station *Signal Interruption *The Fall Of Cloud City *The Smugglers Of Naboo Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WoTC) 2000 *Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook *Character Record Sheets *Star Wars Gamer 1 **Understanding The Jedi Code **Duel of The Fates **Shipbuilding Secrets **University of Sanbra Guide to Intelligent Life: The Marvel Series **Tatooine Grudge Match **The Anzati **Rendezvous at Ord Mantell *Star Wars Gamer 2 **Rogues Gallery: Pilots **A Legacy of Starships **Special Ops: The Privateer **University of Sanbra Guide to Intelligent Life: The Duros **Chance Cube: Random Cargo Generator **The Lambda Heist **Snow Job 2001 *Secrets of Naboo **Peril on Naboo *Living Force Campaign Guide *Secrets of Tatooine **Between Sand and Sky *The Dark Side Sourcebook *Rebellion Era Sourcebook *Alien Anthology *Starships of the Galaxy *Star Wars Gamer 3 **Rogues Gallery: Droids and the People Who Love Them **University of Sanbra Guide to Intelligent Life: The Jawas **Scouting Report: Spaceports and Landing Pads **Look Sir, Droids! **Galaxy's Most Wanted: Mr. X **The Smuggler's Alliance **The Force of Music **Cloud Cover *Star Wars Gamer 4 **Rogues Gallery: Tree-Huggers **The Starhoppers of Aduba-3 **Secrets of Kashyyyk **Starfaring Jungles: Exploring Ithorian Herd Ships **Ships of the Smuggler's Alliance **Special Ops: The Shaman **Chance Cube: Critical Care **University of Sanbra Guide to Intelligent Life: The Advozsec **Kashyyk in Flames *Star Wars Gamer 5 **Rogues Gallery: Darksiders **The Emperor's Pawns **The Seeds of Villainy **The Sith Compendium **A Campaign Guide to the Centrality **University of Sanbra Guide to Intelligent Life: The Chiss **Special Ops: The Charlatan **Special Ops: The Slicer **The Hutt Hit **Talnar's Rescue *Star Wars Gamer 6 **Rogues Gallery: Bounty Hunters **How The Other Half Hunts **Bounties to Die For **Survival Strategies **Unusual Suspects **University of Sanbra Guide to Intelligent Life: The Nikto **Special Ops: The Freelancer **Welcome to The Jungle *Star Wars Gamer 7 **Rogues Gallery: Fringers **Next Stop: Bartyn's Landing **Secrets of Mos Eisley **Harbingers of Doom: Starships of The Bounty Hunters **Alien Anthology Addendum **Galaxy's Most Wanted: Scourge of the Desert **University of Sanbra Guide to Intelligent Life: The Anx **Special Ops: The Dilettante **Special Ops: The Vehicle Ace **Reckonings *Web Adventures **Damsel in Distress **Death, Dirt, and the Nerf Rancher's Daughter **Gun Nut **Head Trip **Horning In **Operation: Clodhopper (adventure) **The Storm's Edge **The Crypt of Saalo Morn **The Rycar Run *Living Force campaign **A Cularin Presence **The Resistance Within **Revelation and Refutation **An Uneasy Peace **Price of Business **TopWorld **MidWorld **UnderWorld **Head in the Clouds **Clouded Paths **Into the Storm Clouds **Blown Away **Depths of Dorumaa **Something Uffel **Tilnes Rising **Oblivion's Kiss 2002 *The New Jedi Order Sourcebook *Tempest Feud **Tempest Feud *Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook *Power of the Jedi Sourcebook *Arms & Equipment Guide *Star Wars Gamer 8 **Rogues Gallery: Yuuzhan Vong **The Vaynai Archipelago **I, Yuuzhan Vong **Faster, Starfighter, Kill! Kill! **Galaxy's Most Wanted: Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master **Dice, Camera, Action! **University of Sanbra Guide to Intelligent Life: The Priapulin **Special Ops: The Sector Ranger **Special Ops: The Mercenary **Hive of the Infidel **Topside Infiltration *Star Wars Gamer 9 **Rogues Gallery: Pilots for Hire **Endor and The Modell Sector **On Wings of Rogues **Wraith Squadron **Running The Belt **University of Sanbra Guide to Intelligent Life: The Nosaurians **Dice, Camera, Action! - The McGuffin **Special Ops: The Jedi Weapon Master **Special Ops: Battle Empath **Race for The Tessent *Star Wars Gamer 10 **Rogues Gallery: City Slickers **Galactic Power Brokers **Droid Starships **University of Sanbra Guide to Intelligent Life: The Clawdites **Zam Wesell **Special Ops: The Sharpshooter **Special Ops: The Medic **Standoff on Leritor *Web Adventures **Bloodhawk Down **Last Call at Leatherback's **Mission to Myrkr **Put Up Your Dukes **Ride Herd **Steal of a Deal **Swim Meet **The Nebula Assassin *Living Force campaign **Quarters **Halves **Holes **Peaces **An Official Engagement **The Kaluthin Are Always Greener **Desert Cries **A Dark Fortress **Coruscani Dawn **Shadows in Green **Philanthropy **Philosophy **Philology **Here and Thaere **Outward Bound **The Air Up Thaere **Memories **No Place Like Home **Consignment **Mix and Match **Find the Lady **Operation Blue Star 2003 *Coruscant and the Core Worlds *Ultimate Alien Anthology *Hero's Guide *Galactic Campaign Guide *Planet Hoppers **A Traveler's Journals of Ralltiir **Aargau: For All Your Banking Needs **Ando: Planet of the Walrus Men **Arbra: Sanctuary In the Storm **Arkanian Chill **Carida: Heavy Duty **Coruscant: Center of the Empire **Hoth: Under the Ice **Kessel: Hell in Space **Korriban: Planet of Lost Souls **Thyferra: Bacta Basics **Velmor: Royalty and Rebellion *Web Adventures **Art For Art's Sake **Beneath Aucellis Park **High Alert! **Hunger **Masquerade **Nightsaber **Positive ID **The Kitonak Connection **The Wellspring **Triplet Threat **Zygerrian Takedown *Living Force campaign **Force Concession **Force Contention **Force Convention **Force Convergence **Twi'light Storm **Caaried Away **Open Aarms **Belly of the Beaast **Paarty On! **From the Trees **Who Goes Thaere? **Incursion **Excursion **Recursion **Night's Promise **Night's Friend **Night's Homecoming **Dorumaa's Children **At Your Service 2004 *Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds *Ultimate Adversaries *Planet Hoppers **Adumar: Pilots Wanted **Beheboth: Blood and Water **Bespin: Action Tidings **Hapes: Ladies First **Manaan: Depths of History **Vandelhelm: Enemies and Alloys **Yavin: The Big Red One **Zeltros: Pleasure Planet *Web Adventures **Cat and Mouse (przygoda) **Rough and Tundra: Adventure Settings and Scenarios for the Greater Javin *Living Force campaign **Padawannabes **The Way of the Force **The Dark Side Beckons **For Fun and Profit **Contract AA23 **Portrait of the Artist as a Young Rodian **In the Name of the Maker **Cloak and Vibroblade **Murder on the Queen of Cularin **Lockdown on Soboll **Uffel's Prisoners **Storm's Depths **The Replacements **A Mon Alone **Hunting the Wyrd **Decision: Almas **Decision: Coruscant **Decision: Cularin 2005 *The Dark Forces Saga *Planet Hoppers **Byss and the Deep Core *Living Force campaign **Challenge **Revelations **Showdown **Plea Bargain **Preemptive Strike **Counterstrike **Strike III **A Plague of Darkness **Destruction **A Hero Seeks Not Vengeance **The Heart **The Hand **The Eye 2007 *Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook *Starships of the Galaxy (2 wyd.) *Dawn of Defiance Campaign **Dawn of Defiance Episode 1: The Traitor’s Gambit **Dawn of Defiance Episode 2: A Wretched Hive 2008 *Threats of the Galaxy *Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide *The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide *Scum and Villainy **Wreck And Ruin **Smuggler's Rendezvous **Boarding Party **Snow Job **Breaking And Entering **The Big Hit **Escape or Die **Wanted Alive **The Fell Star *Dawn of Defiance Campaign **Dawn of Defiance Episode 3: The Queen of Air and Darkness **Dawn of Defiance Episode 4: Echoes of the Jedi **Dawn of Defiance Episode 5: The First to Strike **Dawn of Defiance Episode 6: The Core of Corruption **Dawn of Defiance Episode 7: A Reckoning of Wraiths *Planet Hoppers **Planet Hoppers: Cathar **Planet Hoppers: Cona **Planet Hoppers: Phindar **Planet Hoppers: Skako *Web Adventures **Iridonian Darkness 2009 *The Clone Wars Campaign Guide *Legacy Era Campaign Guide *Jedi Academy Training Manual *Rebellion Era Campaign Guide *Galaxy at War **Bridge 242 **Fields of Fire **Remember The Akkalo **That Which Does Not Kill Me... **No Man Left Behind **Choke Point **Piracy In Deep Space **Operation: First Breach *Scavenger's Guide to Droids *Dawn of Defiance Campaign **Dawn of Defiance Episode 8: The Gem of Alderaan **Dawn of Defiance Episode 9: Sword of the Empire **Dawn of Defiance Episode 10: Jaws of the Sarlacc 2010 *Galaxy of Intrigue **Shooting Trouble **Arms Dealers Beware **Betrayal At Cloud City **Eye On The Prize **My Enemy's Enemy **Opportunity Knocks **Double Down **Extracting Aleece **The Perfect Storm *The Unknown Regions **Guilty Until Proven Innocent **Danger In The Dark **The Finding Of Lost Souls **A Fool's Charge **Pursuing Verinos **Imminent Impact **Rogue Seven Is Down **The Mask Of Darth Nihilus *Web Adventures **Point Blank Trylogia gier fabularnych wydawnictwa Fantasy Flight Games 2012 *'Edge of the Empire' **Star Wars: Edge of the Empire - Beta ***Crates of Krayts **Edge of the Empire: Beginner Game ***Escape from Mos Shuuta ***The Long Arm of the Hutt 2013 *'Edge of the Empire' **Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook ***Trouble Brewing **Edge of the Empire: Game Master's Kit ***Debts to Play **Beyond the Rim ***Beyond the Rim **Enter the Unknown *'Age of Rebellion' **Star Wars: Age of Rebellion - Beta ***Operation: Shell Game 2014 *'Edge of the Empire' **Suns of Fortune ***Sabacc Game on The Row ***Tunnel Delving ***Hard Bargain ***The Long Arm of The Law ***Taming The Dragon ***A Quick Stopover ***Beyond The Boiling Sea ***Conical Six Summit ***The Corellian Shuffle **Under a Black Sun ***Under a Black Sun **Dangerous Covenants **The Jewel of Yavin ***The Jewel of Yavin **Far Horizons **Lords of Nal Hutta ***Welcome Aboard ***Toydarian Grocery Shopping ***A Deal Gone Wrong ***Rubbing Slimy Elbows ***The Dead Road *'Age of Rebellion' **Age of Rebellion: Beginner Game ***Takeover at Whisper Base **Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook ***Perlemian Haul **Age of Rebellion: Game Master's Kit ***Dead In The Water **Onslaught at Arda I ***Onslaught at Arda I **Stay on Target **Operation: Shadowpoint ***Operation: Shadowpoint **Rescue at Glare Peak ***Rescue at Glare Peak *'Force and Destiny' **Star Wars: Force and Destiny - Beta ***Lost Knowledge 2015 *'Edge of the Empire' **Fly Casual **Mask of the Pirate Queen ***Mask of the Pirate Queen *'Age of Rebellion' **Strongholds of Resistance ***Phantoms In The Dark ***In Too Deep ***Claustrophobia ***The Geharr Incident **Desperate Allies *'Force and Destiny' **Force and Destiny: Beginner Game ***Mountaintop Rescue ***Lure of The Lost **Star Wars: Force and Destiny Core Rulebook ***Lessons from The Past **Force and Destiny - Game Master's Kit ***Hidden Depths **Chronicles of the Gatekeeper ***Chronicles of the Gatekeeper **Keeping the Peace 2016 *'Edge of the Empire' **Edge of the Empire: Special Modifications *'Age of Rebellion' **Lead by Example **Friends Like These ***Friends Like These **Forged in Battle *'Force and Destiny' **Nexus of Power ***Exploring The Acablas Ruins ***Witch's Wrath ***Cave Security ***Vault of Justice ***The Trial of Skill ***The Light Within ***If It Sounds Too Good To Be True... ***The Menagerie **Endless Vigil ***Return of The Shadow ****Whispers From The Past ****Trial by Shadow ****Alliances and Betrayal ****Liberation From Tyranny ****Dark Alliances **Savage Spirits 2017 *'Edge of the Empire' **No Disintegrations ***Company Man ****The Missing Ship ****The Shipjacker's Life ****Ledgers of Blood ***Double Lives ****The Fallen Star ****The Kuat Gambit ****Curtain Call ***Hero of The People ****Meeting The Mynock ****On The Mynock's Trail ****Rise Of The Mynock *'Age of Rebellion' **Fully Operational *'Force and Destiny' **Disciples of Harmony **Ghosts of Dathomir ***Ghosts of Dathomir 2018 *'Age of Rebellion' **Cyphers and Masks ***Operation Night Fire ****Comm Loop ****Shipyard Recon ****Destination Prep ****Acquisition ***Duro Disruption ****City Recon ****Recruitment ****The Wrong Crowd ****Activation ***Deep-Cover Depot ****Insertion Points ****First Run ****Rush Order ****The Investigation ****The Mother Lode *'Force and Destiny' **Knights of Fate **Unlimited Power *'Wspólne materiały Trylogii' **Dawn of Rebellion 2019 *'Wspólne materiały Trylogii' **Allies and Adversaries **Rise of the Separatists **Collapse of the Republic Zobacz także *Lista gier fabularnych *Lista gier fabularnych (alfabetyczna) *Lista gier fabularnych (chronologiczna) *Lista gier fabularnych - Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (West End Games) *Lista gier fabularnych - Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (Wizards of the Coast) *Lista gier fabularnych - Star Wars: Live-Action Adventures *Lista gier fabularnych - Invasion of Theed: Adventure Game *Lista gier fabularnych - Trylogia gier fabularnych wydawnictwa Fantasy Flight Games Kategoria:Listy i spisy